Heart & Soul: With Me
by ChibiJazRide
Summary: "I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you." Spain and Romano are finally together and find it calm and peaceful to be with each other. Spamano; 8th in Heart & Soul; Finale to series and end to Romano's arc


**Heart & Soul: _With Me  
(Sum41)_**

_**I don't want this moment  
**__**To ever end,  
Where everything's nothing  
**__**Without you.**_

They both glided across the floor gracefully, not caring that the song wasn't supposed to be danced slowly. It was a special time, all guards down, and all emotions -or almost all- were on display on their sleeves.

Spain smiled down at the content look on Romano's face. He never wanted this moment to end, without Romano… who knew what he'd do. He wouldn't be there dancing with him, that's for sure.

_**I'd wait here forever just to,  
**__**To see you smile,  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing  
**__**Without you.**_

"Lovi, can't you smile? Even this once?" He watched Romano's face for a second before an answer was spoken between them.

"No, idiot! I'm not going to." Spain sighed, he still acted the same. "Why the hell should I?"

"Because I love it when you smile~." Spain chuckled lightly, resting his chin on the other's head. "You almost never do."

"Idiot," Lovino's cheeks tinged themselves pink, either from the dancing or the comment, Spain couldn't tell. "there's a reason why."

_But you look so beautiful when you smile… Eres todo para mi, quiero ver tu sonrisa._

"But, I love you~! Isn't that enough?"

_**Through it all,  
**__**I've made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall,  
**__**But I mean these words.**_

Romano snorted lightly, trying to fight back his now growing smile. "So?"

Spain knew that Romano believed him, it showed in his eyes. And although they both trusted the other, they both still had made mistakes, yet they helped each other up.

"I mean it, Lovi, and I know you know that."

_Step 1, 2, 3; Step 1, 2, 3; Spin; Step 1, 2, 3._

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go.**_

Spain held on just a bit tighter as he twirled Romano around, and brought him back to how they were dancing before: a slow waltz that fit the music, and yet didn't fit it at all.

"I know you mean it, bastardo." Romano took a deep breath, "And… _grazie_…"

_**Thoughts read, unspoken,  
**__**Forever in vow,  
**__**And pieces of memories  
**__**Fall to the ground.**_

_For loving me, for helping me, for pulling me away from the edge… _It hung around them without the need of being spoken. Spain understood the meaning of his gaze and calmly pressed a kiss to his eyelid.

"You don't have to remember that, you know." He gently grasped Romano's wrist in his hand from where it laid on his should and brought it up to his face to kiss gently. "Some memories are okay to let go of, and leave to completely fall away…"

Spain swore he could hear a sharp intake of breath as he stroke the still healing skin on Romano's wrists. The skin still had faint scars, thin, slightly raised ridges that would soon fade away -some of which already had.

"What if I- if I don't want to? It might be a piece of a shitty memory, but it's still a memory."

"I know, my Lovi, I know…"

_**I know what I didn't have, so  
**__**I won't let this go,  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing  
**__**Without you.**_

"You're… you're not going to leave me, are you… Antonio?" He perked up at the use of his name, which Romano almost never used and they'd already been dating for awhile.

_Spin; Step 1, 2, 3; Step 1, 2, 3; Spin; Step 1, 2, 3._

"No, Lovi, never. I know what almost lost. I'm not going to risk losing you again." His eyes glimmered with an emotion that he reserved only for Romano. "I'm nothing, if I don't have you next to me."

_**All the streets, where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go,  
**__**Have come to an end.**_

Romano flushed darkly, looking away from Spain's gaze. "You're wrong, dammit. You could easily have found someone who wasn't like m-"

"No, you're wrong, Lovino." Spain stopped their dance, the hand resting on Romano's waist rushing up to cup his cheek, "I only _want_ someone like you; you're the only person like that. I love you, for you, not for what you have or don't."

"S-sappy idiot."

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go.**_

Spain laughed light-heartedly when Romano slapped his shoulder before going back and taking his hand again -which he had let go of briefly- as he was pulled into another slow spin.

"Don't you like this though?"

"Like what?"

Spain motioned to the area around them and fell silent to listen to the music floating over from the iPod set up on a portable dock. "Right now, how it's just the two of us?"

_**In front of your eyes,  
**__**It falls from the skies,  
**__**When you don't know what you're looking to find.**_

Romano rolled his eyes, snorting softly and settling on glaring at a point past the Spain's shoulder at the sky peaking through the trees. "It's not _entirely _horrible."

Spain smiled brightly, bringing Romano closer. He dropped his arms to have them circle around the slender waist of the man in front of him.

_Step 1, 2, 3; Step 1, 2, 3; Spin; Step 1, 2, 3; slow side sweep; Step, Step…_

"Bueno, then that's good…"

Romano scowled, but it quickly turned into a small smile as he brought up his arms around the Spain's neck, squeezing it for a bit . "Idiot."

_**In front of your eyes,  
**__**It falls from the skies,  
**__**When you just never know what you will find.**_

"You're smiling! Lovi!" _You look so cute, I'll never find someone else like you~._

_**I don't want this moment  
**__**To ever end,  
Where everything's nothing  
**__**Without you.**_

"Sh-shut up, Antonio!"

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go.**_

_Step 1, 2, 3; Step 1, 2, 3; Spin; Step 1, 2, 3._

Slowly and calmly, Spain and Romano danced through the last measures of the song. Each had a serene smile on their face, stopping lightly as the song closed. Spain leaned down and gently pressed their lips together in a sweet and long kiss.

Romano responded with just as much pressure, a sigh slipping through when Spain finally pulled away.

"Lovi?"

"Hmm, che?

"Te amo~ and-"

'I know that, Antonio, you say it every single day, dammit."

"But, just listen to me, please?" He added puppy eyes, knowing Romano wouldn't be able to resist saying no. And maybe a quick kiss didn't hurt either.

"Fine."

"I- I just want-"

"Want what, dammit?" Spain moved a bit closer, spinning Romano with him and softly pressing him against the bark of a nearby tree at the edge of the clearing, smiling shyly. "Antonio, the fuck are you-"

"_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go…"**_

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Eres todo para mi, quiero ver tu sonrisa.- **_**You're everything to me, I want to see your smile. (Spanish)**  
_**Bueno- **_**well (Spanish)**  
_**Che-**_**What (Italian)**

**A/N: Well, this is the last part of Heart & Soul  
****So, I hope you all liked the series! Grazie for reading!**


End file.
